Of Cookies and Kisses
by VividInk
Summary: He was seven and he’d had a crush on her. She’d stolen his cookies and he’d kissed her. Leah and Jacob reminisce about their childhood together and Jacob realizes that neither of them has changed. Fluffy BLACKWATER one-shot. Pls R&R!


**Of Cookies and Kisses**

Summary: _He was seven and he'd had a crush on Leah. She'd stolen his cookies and he'd kissed her. Leah and Jacob reminisce about their childhood together and Jacob realizes that neither of them has changed. Fluffy BLACKWATER one-shot. _

_**A/N: Hello wonderful readers! This is my second Blackwater one-shot and it's drastically different to my first and much shorter too. Anyway, this random plot bunny hopped my way whilst I was in the shower today and I decided to put my imagination into action and compose a cute little Blackwater drabble for you guys. Please review at the end to tell me what you think! Now, without further ado, enjoy!**_

*****BLACKWATER*****

"Ugh, Black, what do you want?" Leah mumbled spitefully as she turned her head over her shoulder to glance at her Alpha.

Jacob simply chuckled as he plopped himself beside her on the fine sand of La Push beach, "Aww come on Lee, can't you at least pretend to be happy to see me?"

She really was beautiful, Leah. Underneath the harsh glares and spiteful remarks she was this sweet and gentle thing just waiting to happen. Note the active phrase here '_waiting to happen'_. Jacob had never seen Leah be pleasant to anyone before, and she certainly was not pleasant towards him.

It was then that Leah noticed the small jar of cookies that Jacob had brought with him. Leah loved cookies. They were her secret weakness that nobody knew about. She extended her arm toward the jar but was taken aback when her Alpha jerked them out of her reach.

"You're fucking annoying you know that, Jake?" spat Leah irritably as she tucked her legs underneath her and folded her arms obstinately, "You haven't changed a bit since you were a kid."

"Really? Last I checked I wasn't born with abs-"

Leah snorted loudly, cutting him off mid-sentence, "Yeah well your dick's probably still like the wee little acorn it was when you were seven,"

Ok, Leah would admit that that remark of hers was below the belt but there was a jar of cookies sitting not two metres away from her and Jacob Black was sitting in her way of them.

"From a small acorn grows a great oak, Leah," Jacob came back at her.

"Hand over the jar, Black," Leah hissed threateningly, her eyes flicking from the jar of cookies to Jacob and back to the jar again.

"No, not until you apologise and say please," Jacob snapped, placing a cookie into his mouth eating it to demonstrate his point.

Leah's jaw fell and her eyes narrowed menacingly, "Give me the fucking jar, _Black_, or do I have to steal the damn cookies off you like I used to?"

A wide grin danced its way across Jacob's lips as he remembered one of his most vivid childhood memories. He had been sitting on his front porch munching on home-baked cookies. Next thing he knew, Leah had stolen his cookies and he had kissed her.

"What're you grinning about?" Leah exploded, getting to her feet with her hands placed on her lips, glaring down at him.

Jacob chuckled huskily, "Oh, just remembering the time when I was seven and you'd stolen my cookies."

A moment passed before recognition spread across Leah's face, and she couldn't suppress her own smirk at the memory, "Geez Black, if I'd known you were going to fucking kiss me the moment the cookies left your hands I wouldn't have taken them! God you were horrible! I shudder thinking that my first kiss was with you!"

The young Alpha scoffed, "Come on, Leah I was seven-years-old! Besides, my skills in that field have gotten better over the years,"

Leah snorted yet again, "Doubt it, Jake,"

Jacob got to his feet, towering over her now, "You wanna bet?"

Her Alpha was easily a head taller than her and it only began to sink in then that he _had_ changed. He was not so little anymore and he had become _a little _better looking, ok fine, scratch that he was hot!

Leah swallowed the lump in her throat as Jacob's warm chocolate eyes pierced into her striking hazel ones. What happened next occurred in slow motion in Leah's eyes as she saw Jacob reach into the jar and pull out the last cookie, and put it _straight into his mouth_. Oh no, Leah was not letting that cookie slip away just like that, nah uh.

Without thinking about anything else besides the cookie that was slipping away, Leah slammed her mouth into her Alpha's and pried his mouth open with a seductive sweep of her tongue across his lips. _Oh, hello heaven._

Jacob's eyes widened in surprise at Leah's sudden action and he was about to pull away until he felt her tongue slip into his mouth. A shudder ran up his spine and his eyes became heavy and slid shut. Their tongues played and he reveled in the feel of her tongue brushing against the insides of his mouth, stealing the pieces of cookie from him.

_Man, they tasted good together_. Leah would have to log down mentally that 'Jacob' and 'cookies' were a good combination.

Leah pulled away slowly, smirking and licking her lips as she did so, obviously pleased with her accomplishment.

Jacob's breathing was hoarse as he swallowed hard. A decade later and his crush on Leah had not dissipated. He grinned cheekily as he watched Leah lick the remnants of chocolate off her lips, "Damn Leah, that was a déjà vu moment,"

Leah didn't bother holding back a laugh and she let it ring throughout the forest. She wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck and nuzzled his chin, "Nah. That was fucking better than what happened last time and I'll give you that, Black, your kissing skills have improved a notch."

The young Alpha smirked, "Yeah, and so have your cookie-stealing skills,"

*****BLACKWATER*****

_**A/N: Tada! Hope you guys liked it! Do tell me what you think!**_

_**P.S Sorry for any typo-errors!**_


End file.
